Jetko Park
by vanna6yaoiheaven
Summary: Jet stumbles upon Zuko in the park; in trouble like he always does and its getting on Zukos nerves. One-shot. Shonen-ai. JetxZuko. Jetko.


Hey there readers! I haven't had a PC with decent writing software until now so here, my pent up writing-fanfiction-ness-dear-god-I've-waited-so-long-ness-typing for you guys. Valentines day? I have no one special to give anything to, so I'm giving you guys something to share the appreciation for you all taking the time to read my stuff. I love you guys 3

_Note_: Yep, somewhere along the story you might begin to recognise a little scenario… but that's only because I learned that some of you enjoy the hero part afterwards *cough-cough*

**WARNING**: Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Jet&Zuko. Jetko. Boys liking boys. If you don't like then please don't read. You've been warned.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the characters. Also, if any characters show up as kind of evil or playing a despising role in my stories, that doesn't necessarily mean I dislike that character overall.

For now, my beautiful little readers…. ENJOY!

Zuko clutched at his top and wafted it slightly to create a breeze. It couldn't possibly be this hot in February; it wasn't possible so early in the year –no, he was just hot from his run. He was getting too cold now and took up running again as soon as he felt the cold nip at his stomach.

It wasn't running so much as sprinting. It was dark and he sped past everything and anything; taking the paths as to avoid numbly running across the road and getting run over. His lungs burned and his legs ached from the relentless pounding on the ground.

He was new to the area; he'd only been here for just over a month and already he was facing difficulties. He expected to run into trouble a lot but he didn't expect that his first day in school would lead to such an outrageous fight... he also didn't expect to gain an accomplice to his victory against five people.

Said accomplice was called Jet; the local trouble-kid. Zuko supposed it was kind of lucky that Jet jumped in just because he wanted to. After that, Jet began to talk to him and follow him everywhere. Zuko didn't want to start any other fights but this guy seemed to be putting up with his grumpy outbursts and scowling and lack of social activity.

Just earlier Jet invited Zuko around to a party. Zuko didn't go of course and he also guessed that party going was a step up on the social scale but to hell with that. The scarred teen had blanked out to much that there was a skid and the urgent ringing of a bike bell. Zuko blindsided and cyclist who roared and swore as they swerved off and away.

He hadn't sprinted so fast for so long in ages. His mind seemed to always swarm back to Jet and he didn't want to think of that annoying brat who has been held back in school and who smokes of all things and who enjoys getting into fights and annoying Zuko. He blinked away his anger for a second and found himself in near-complete darkness, surrounded by thick trees. Looking back he could see multiple paths he could have come along and ahead there were just more invisible problems of still not knowing where he was going.

He mumbled a curse and wiped his face, breathing more quietly. If he could just find his way to a road then he might be able to back track to somewhere… over a month and he still didn't know his way around; it was quite embarrassing.

The time was reaching midnight and he knew his uncle would be stressing slightly but to hell with it all. He would find his way out of this stupid place.

Jet knocked on the back door of the teashop and the old man with the kind face and the awesome grey beard answered, blinking. Jet went to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Jet. I go to school with Zuko… is he in?" Iroh looked at the clock. "Actually, he left for a run three hours ago." He said, worry etching into his face. He then shook it off and responded to Jets introduction. "Jet you say? I can't say he's spoken of having any friends at all but that's just my nephew for you. It's rather late to be calling on people, isn't it?" He asked.

The brunette placed his hands in his pockets against the chill of February. "I asked if he wanted to go to a party, sorry; I didn't realise the time." He said with an apologetic smile. Iroh smiled warmly back. "Not at all –if I wasn't up I wouldn't have answered any way. Can I interest you in a cup of tea?" Iroh offered, backing away from the entrance. Jet weighed the thought of Zuko coming in and finding him in his house and flipping out and he didn't want to cause a scene this late at night.

He could smell the warm sweetness that Zuko always had around him; the blend of thousands of different tea. His heart sped up a little but he calmed it. "Well, sorry to disturb you." He said, popping down the path. Iroh called after him. "If you see Zuko, would you mind telling him to explore at earlier hours? He's never had a good sense of direction and with his track record recently…" He trailed off in a quiet chuckle and Jet nodded and waved goodbye. It was kind of dangerous in the night with drug deals going down left right and centre and drunks hugging and clinging to anything that moved or looked like a tree.

Being at the party would have been okay and he couldn't imagine Zuko would enjoy being surrounded by so many people with loud music; a fight would surely break out and there would be police and carnage… Zuko would make the party fun. Jet had transfixed himself on the interesting scarred teen and was trying his damn best to pull Zuko under his wing. Maybe rescuing him from his midnight adventure would…? No, he'd be more embarrassed than anything else.

A grin pulled itself over Jets face –Zuko was quite adorable when he was stubbornly embarrassed.

Zuko didn't think a park could be this big; it was stupidly dangerous to have so many paths interconnecting and splitting off only to come back around on themselves. On the weekend he bumped into his fair share of lost drunkards who were loud and unruly but Zuko steered well clear of them into the dark and off the path and just more lost.

He refused to trip over anything and swore handsomely when he did. He accidentally waded into the shallows of what he presumed a pond and then managed to find every other pile of dog crap in the entire world. His shoes were sodden and weighed down with leaves and other pieces of nature. He grumbled to himself about stupid trees and imbecilic drunkards and ridiculous people like Jet who kept swimming back to flood his mind with thoughts. Jet was the only who had ever done anything here so of course Jet was going to be the only guy he thought of. Was he a friend? No, Zuko didn't think friends caused so much friction and confusion within oneself.

Suddenly he was jumped from behind and fell with a splat into the undergrowth. The person who had jumped him was a complete stranger and quickly a group of people were around him; restraining every part of his body he could use to severely hurt them. He was shocked with the agility and exact-tact that these strangers were using to pin him and Zuko rapidly began to realise something.

This wasn't just a jump by a group of drunk or drugged morons who thought he was an easy target. The people –who restrained his wrists in profound locks and pinned his elbows and knees –knew what they were doing.

A voice giggled among them. "Thought you could get away?" That girl… the giggled was more of a satisfied chuckle amongst the hard breathing of struggling and the shuffling of leaves under many bodies. He thought he had left this psychopath behind long ago. Her name was Mai and she was slightly attached to him. Did Zuko just attract bad people who stalked him to the ends of the earth? His father, his sister, this girl who was hell-bent on being his one and only… maybe even Jet and then many others before him.

Zuko froze when she pulled his top up and ran her hands over his sweating toned stomach. "Do you know how hard it is to find you these days? No social sites, no spots in events in the newspaper… apart from that handy little advertisement about a new teashop opening in this area." She sniffed the air and shrugged. "You stink, but at the same time, you're still quite sweet."

The hooligans around him grunted. Mai shifted to stand above him and stared down in her usual half-lidded bored expression. She folded her arms. "I've come to tell you that I haven't really got any intentions of letting you go so easily but I just found out that Azula doesn't want me fucking you up before getting her hands on you…" She sighed and snapped her fingers.

The strangers around Zuko began to rip at his clothes and fondle him violently. Zuko kicked out and tried to roll out of their grip. Mai continued. "Oh, but she didn't say I couldn't get someone to do it to you while I watch. If nothing else; I can enjoy a little something of my sweetheart before your mind-fucked family break you." The scarred came to know that when Mai smiled; it wasn't actually a good thing.

Someone covered his mouth as he began to swear loudly and shout atrocities as Mai. One asked. "You got something on you to shut him up? I ain't doing this, otherwise someone will hear." He said. Mai blinked at that one and sighed, droning on. "Oh, I wanted to hear him scream. But I suppose we can't have someone coming to the sound of pain," She dug into her little witch-bag and Zuko struggled all the more to escape. She kept a lot of weird shit in there; knives, needles, drugs.

She held up a vile. "…Not many people have the nerve to spy into a bush were sounds of pleasure are coming from though. No, wait, I think that's the wrong way around but I don't care. I'll slit their throats if they see anything before me."

Two people pried Zukos mouth open and held his nose and mouth until he swallowed. He nearly passed out with stubbornness but the need for oxygen won over. Rough hands grabbed his crotch and he cried out in a different tone; Mai smiled again. "This is more like it."

Zuko noticed that as they groped him to hells-end, they loosened their grip on the limbs he could use to cause damage. And boy did he cause damage. The brawl grew in the dark since the strangers couldn't tell their hooded selves from Zuko, there were too many of them. Mai was knocked out in the confusion and Zuko made a delirious run for it in any direction when he found that punching people cause him more orgasmic little fits than good. He never liked running from fights, but Mai was an exception.

Jet suspected that Zuko would go running in the park. He strolled confident past idiots he knew, passing out in the bushes and under benches. A small commotion over the small bridge quickly caught his attention. Someone flew onto the path and staggered to get footing. Two others jumped out from behind them and tackled them to the floor. Swearing and a scuffle broke out and Jet couldn't mistake the sound of Zukos voice amongst the older male voices. They were attacking him in a manner Jet had seen all too often.

The scarred teen punched one square in the jaw and rolled to crawl away but the other grabbed his jeans and yanked them down and they pulled him into the bushes to mount him. They were almost choking him when suddenly the streetlamp blinded Zuko where the stranger had been. He was gone. Someone had pulled him off.

Another grabbed his scruff from behind and tried to drag him away but he twisted and flipped the man so hard and fast that he was sure that he had probably broken his wrists. Suddenly, someone was pulling him up and, panicking, he made to snap their fingers from their hand but he was pulled into a familiar frame. "…Zuko…are you…okay…?" Jet panted.

Zuko pushed away from him and looked around for the stranger; who he spotted the legs of sticking up from the small river. The scarred teen then looked around and spotted his pursuers. He pushed at the chocolate-haired teen. "You need to go-." Zuko began, but Jet was way ahead of him and pulling him by the hoodie.

"…Don't tell my uncle…" Zuko murmured, grumpy. The two of them were walking directly down the middle of the road –well, they were staggering of limping. They hadn't quite gotten ahead of the gang but they sure as hell taught them who was boss. Zuko was frustrated at the help; especially it being Jet. He didn't need to be rescued all the time like a girl or a damsel in distress. He was just fine before he met Jet and he didn't need to fall into the habit of relying on someone else.

Iroh had already put himself into that category; the only trustworthy man alive as far as Zuko was concerned. Jet snorted and wiped at the dried blood on his face. "Then how about coming to my place to clean up first?" Zuko stiffened. Why did he have to get stuck with this dilemma?

Jets house wasn't terribly far from that. It was a small apartment funded by the community centre. As soon as the door closed, all joking smiled left Jets face and he blocked Zuko against the door. "Who were those people, Zuko?" He asked sternly. The scarred teen scowled. "You don't get to interrogate me!" He bit back.

The taller teen looked down on Zuko. "You knew who they were. I've never seen them and I've lived here all my life. Old issues?" He asked. The grumpy teen continued his scowling assault. "It's none of your business!" He nearly spat. Jet slammed his hand against the door and shocked Zuko slightly. "When my friends are nearly being raped in the dead of night in the park I tend to think that it _is_ my business." He growled back.

Zuko had come to learn that Jet was never going to give up. He didn't want Jets pity if he told him. He didn't want Jet to feel like he had to stumble upon him in trouble by chance every time he was… "She's an ex-psychopath. She's friends with my sister." Jet leaned back slightly and Zuko didn't feel so hounded; his heart was yet to calm from those drugs though.

"Is your sister just as psychopathic?" Jet asked. He was delving a little too personal here but the drugs were making Zuko fuzzy-in-the-brain, all the running had definitely delivered it to every major organ in his body now. "A little more than that…but it seems to run in the family." He said quietly, absent-mindedly holding his scar.

Jet felt a painful pang in his chest at Zukos sudden soft expression and his hand travelled up to pull Zukos from his scar. In doing so, Zuko gasped like he was in… good pain? Jet was taken completely by surprise and froze but quickly noticed how pale the shorter teen was. "Hey…" Zukos face was flushing and his pupils were huge; another sign Jet knew all too well.

"…are you… drugged…?" He asked. Zuko said something incoherent and began to pull at his clothes. Nope, he was trying to take them _off_. He then gripped Jet very tightly by the scruff of his clothes and dragged him into a painful and swollen kiss- tongues and all. Zuko clearly wasn't thinking…clearly; his kiss was terrible. Jet had a moment where he was going to just let Zuko do what he wanted when he remembered: drugged.

He pried Zuko off and took him to the bathtub; there he was tasked with trying to keep Zukos clothes _on_ and keep him from raping Jet then and there. Jet tried to at least take off the intoxicated teen's hoodie but Zuko was clinging too tightly and they over balanced and tumbled into the bathtub. Jet painfully hit his head against the taps while Zuko gasped and snapped out of his drugged state over the course of a few minutes. After a small snooze, Jet splashed him in the face and his eyes snapped open with shock.

His eyes slowly focused on Jet at the other end over soaking, jean clad knees. Jet was grinning –still a little grubby having had no time to actually clean himself. Zuko rubbed his eyes and then gasped ad lurched back. "What the hell?!" He shouted, covering himself before realising that he was actually fully clothed and well awake. Jets grin was tired as he shivered. "Finally back with the living? Good, we can get out of this bath then; it's fucking freezing in here." He hauled himself out and created a waterfall from all the water his clothes had absorbed.

Zuko remembered bits of the night here and there as he stared at the taps trying to remember how he got into a strange looking bathroom in a cold bath fully clothed with Jet, also thankfully totally clothed. Then he remembered a bleary moment when he could have sworn he was kissing…

He looked up to find jet stripping stark and cried out, throwing the nearest towel at him. "What are you doing?! Don't just walk around naked while I'm here!" He swore as well and was only met by chuckling. "Why? It's my home…" With that, Jet wrapped the towel around his lower half and exited. Zuko was frowning at his soaking and grubby clothes when Jet popped his head back in. "Also, we've already kissed, it's about time you saw me naked." He smirked.

He might have regretted that a little more had it not been for the fact that Zuko couldn't get out of the bath fast enough to beat his ass. His clothes stretched and trailed rivers of water everywhere; he looked like a soaking wet cat.

The scarred teen examined his beaten face in the mirror and Jet slid in beside him to do the same. They were both dressed in clothes Jet dug out from his drawers. Zuko felt a little that Jet seemed to get the brunt of the attack but that's what he deserves if he feels like throwing himself into every fight unnecessarily.

Jet caught Zuko staring and smirked before taking his chin. Zuko swatted him away before he barely touched his skin. "What're you doing?" He grumbled, scowling into the mirror now. Jet shrugged. "I dunno' I'm just thinking that you kinda' owe me." He said. Zuko snapped. "The hell I do! You go getting yourself in others peoples business at your own risk-!" He began to bark but Jet slapped a hand over his mouth. Zuko shook his head away and Jet continued. "You owe me for flooding my apartment and for not letting me be your friend when you need one. You're so stubborn and look where it's gotten us." He huffed almost childishly but there was still a serious tone in there somewhere.

Zuko glowered now. He was realising the true extent of the damage here and grumbled as he looked for his jeans. "I didn't think friends try to bribe friends out of their money." He spat. Jet rolled his eyes and saw Zuko digging in his jeans for his money near the bed. With a grin, Jet fully shoved Zuko onto the bed.

The scarred teen froze for a second –fears of earlier events in the night suddenly flooding back to him. The, Jet just bounced next to him and pulled him close. "You soaked my pillows through earlier…" He mentioned and Zuko remembered grabbing them when he was still in wet clothes to throw them at Jet. The pillows now sat drying in the bathroom sink and on the heater. "You gotta' be my pillow for tonight. I would be sleeping at Smellerbee's but, you know, you didn't want to go to the party and all so you're just going to have to deal with it." He said, snuggling in way too comfortably against Zukos body.

The scarred teen was rigid like a brick having fought for a small while against this and loosing somehow.

Jet fell asleep rather easily but Zuko didn't. He knew Iroh would be awake but he didn't have a phone to get to. Groggily, he remembered the comment about how evil kind of runs in the family and felt guilty because Iroh wasn't evil. Neither was his mother. Zuko didn't know his he himself was evil yet. He also thought about how he usually attracted people who weren't good either… and he instantly thought of Jet.

This guy wasn't overly bad. He was cheeky and annoying and loud and cocky and followed Zuko and found Zuko when did didn't want to be… but he was… a good person. Jet mumbled in his sleep about how nice Zuko smelled and eventually the scarred teen relaxed into the faded awkwardness. Only he was making it awkward since he was the only one awake. He had never really slept next to anybody before except maybe his mother when he was younger… and that was a nice, calming memory.

Zuko and Jet fell asleep rather entangled and still achy from their misadventure in the park.


End file.
